La Réponse de la Bergère
by Arlia Eien
Summary: /OS YAOI Mpreg, séquelle de A tes souhaits Arlia/ Heero et Quatre sont ensemble, il leur arrive quelque chose de bizarre, leur couple va t il réussir à surmonter cet évènement ? Et si en fait cela présageait une rupture ?


** Auteur :** Arlia Eien

**Titre :** La réponse de la bergère

**Disclaimer :** les G-boys ne sont pas à moi (encore heureux pour eux XD) parallèlement je ne cherche pas à gagner de l'argent avec cette… heu… 'fanfic'

**Couple :** au début 4X1 après surprise bien que ça ne soit pas bien dur ..

**Genre :** romance, nawak, Mpreg, OOC, TWT

**Note :** séquelle/défi de la fic « A tes souhaits Arlia » de BernieCalling

Défi que je me suis un peu lancé seule vue que l'idée de base est de moi mais elle est surtout extraite d'un délire MSN qu'on a fait à ce sujet avec Bernie.

Clin d'œil à toi en espérant que cela te plaira, kiss.

**Avertissement préalable :** Chose importante à savoir : j'ai écrit cette séquelle sans avoir lu la fic de base qui est postée le même jour que celle-ci donc ne cherchez pas de concordance particulière entre les deux, Bernie et moi ayant inventé un nouveau concept original : "la séquelle sans histoire". Oui nous sommes toutes les deux folles et fières de l'être, autant que Bernie est fière d'être belge et moi française ;p

* * *

**La réponse de la bergère**

* * *

_(j'aurai bien mis « Atchoum » mais ça ne rentrait pas dans le cadre du défi qui est à la fin du texte, merci de le lire à la fin)_

* * *

Quatre et Heero après maintes aventures, étaient maintenant bel et bien ensemble. Leur relation était stable et Quatre heureux comme tout. Heero lui ne savait pas trop… N'ayant été que pendant un très court moment avec Trowa, ils s'étaient mis ensembles après son réveil à la suite de son autodestruction pour n'être que des très bons amis peu de temps après, ce qui était bien aussi, enfin ça il n'en savait rien car Heero n'était pas très doué avec ses sentiments rappelons-le.

Mais Trowa était le passé, maintenant Heero était avec Quatre… Et il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette relation. Pour lui le blond semble assez égocentrique, ne pensant qu'à son plaisir personnel. Mais que savait Heero de l'amour après tout ? N'en demandait-il pas trop ? Leur relation est sexuelle avant tout, pas d'affection outre mesure. Bien que le blond utilise très souvent des mots d'amour pour l'appeler, des possessifs surtout. C'était bien de se sentir désiré par quelqu'un mais…

Heero laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Pour une fois que Quatre lui donnait vraiment du plaisir pendant qu'ils couchaient ensemble il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à leur relation.

Le métis japonais décida donc de se laisser aller à ses sens et de profiter entièrement du contact des lèvres de Quatre sur son entrejambe. Première fois que Quatre s'occupait de son plaisir à lui d'ailleurs…

**_1&2&1_**

Quelques jours plus tard…

-« Vous êtes plus distants Trowa et toi, Duo. » Fit remarquer Quatre au natté.

-« Nous avons rompu » Dit Duo en laissant apparaître un léger sourire.

Heero qui passait devant la porte ouverte haussa un sourcil. Duo et Trowa avaient rompu ? Pourtant ils semblaient bien ensemble…

C'est ce que fit remarquer le blond :

-« Et pourquoi ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? »

-"Hein ? Tu t'es servi de Trowa !"

-"Pff, nous avons rompu à deux, parce que cela n'allait pas."

-"Et pourquoi ?" Dit Quatre yeux grands ouverts.

-"De quoi je me mêle ? Je te demande des choses sur tes parties de jambes en l'air avec Heero, moi ?" Répondit la natté en rougissant un peu, cela devait être personnel les raisons qui les avaient poussés à rompre.

Les paroles du chatain surprirent Heero, en temps normal celui-ci se serait empressé de répondre à Quatre, mais rappellons le, cette fic est ooc.

-« Par contre toi tu sembles un peu pâle ces derniers temps… » Dit à son tour Duo pour détourner la conversation.

-« Je suis juste un peu barbouillé c'est tout. »

"Bizarre" se dit Heero avant de reprendre son activité initiale, c'est à dire aller dans sa chambre. Quatre ne lui avait pas parlé de ça…

**_1&2&1_**

Quelques semaines plus tard, Quatre était malade, il avait continuellement des nausées, une horreur. Les quatre autres se demandaient ce que le blond pouvait bien avoir attrapé. Surtout Heero qui tenait à son petit ami.

Quatre décida alors d'aller voir Sally leur doctoresse cela ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi : mauvais pour les missions.

Dans le cabinet de Sally :

-« Alors comme ça tu as des nausées Quatre ? »

-« Oui constamment je te l'ai déjà dit. » Répondit Quatre avec dédain.

-« Ecoute, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais avoir comme maladie mais j'aimerais vérifier quelque chose. Tu peux t'allonger, je vais te faire une échographie. »

-« Une écho…quoi ?! Mais pourquoi faire ?? »

-« Quatre tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que tu as ? »

-« Humph ! »

-« Bien. »

10 minutes plus tard.

-« Quatre, je sais pourquoi tu as des nausées. »

-« Ah ! Et pourquoi donc ?? »

-« Regarde l'écran »

-« Oui et alors ? »

-« Tu ne vois rien ? »

-« Si y a un truc qui bouge… » Remarqua Quatre en grimaçant.

-« Tu attends un enfant Quatre »

-« Hein !!! »

-« … »

-« C'est pas possible ça ! Je suis un homme si tu n'as pas remarqué »

-« Les faits sont là. »

-« … »

-« Tu sais qui est le père ? »

-« Oh non c'est pas vrai Heero ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Déjà c'est pas possible physiquement que j'attende un gosse mais en plus ce serait à cause d'une p¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ de fellation ! »

Sally rougit à ces mots. L'arabe a un de ces langages parfois... En effet c'était carrément impossible qu'un homme attende un enfant, mais c'était comme ça, pas de quoi être vulgaire et déballer ses ébats sexuels dont elle se fichait royalement…

-« Tu comptes le garder ? »

-« Le bébé ?? » Une idée germa dans l'esprit tordu de Quatre « Oui, oui, bien sûr, évidemment que je le garde comme ça Heero ne pourra jamais me quitter si l'envie lui en prend ! Il sera à moi pour toujours mouhahhahaha ! »

La doctoresse commençait sérieusement à douter de la santé mentale du blond mais elle laissa couler. Sally se contenta donc de lui dire qu'au moindre problème avec le bébé elle était disponible. Et qu'au bout de 8 mois il faudrait extraire l'enfant de son ventre par césarienne. Puis elle mit tout bonnement un Quatre extatique à la porte de son bureau.

C'est donc un Quatre tout sourire qui rentra dans la planque de nos G-boys, mais pas son sourire habituel, un sourire fixe un peu comme s'il avait gagné au loto...

Duo l'aborda directement :

-« Alors Quatre tu sais ce que tu as ? »

-« OUI »

-« Et ? »

-« Heeeeeroooooooooo !!!!! » cria le blond d'une manière fort relenaiesque.

-« Quoi Quatre ? » Dit Heero en bon toutou qu'il était avec le blond : fallait pas l'énerver le Quatre, c'est qu'il était colérique.

-« Tu devineras jamais… »

-« … » fit Duo

-« … » fit Heero

-« J'attends un… BEBE ! » hurla-t-il

Les deux G-boys ouvrirent de grands yeux. Quatre avait-il pété un câble voire plusieurs ?

Duo choisit la fuite « I run I hide but I never lie » et là Quatre faisait vraiment peur à voir : donc « he runs » et plus vite que ça ! Abandonnant Heero à son cher petit ami.

-« C'est officiel et il est de toi Heero » dit le blond avec un regard énamouré qui faisait plus froid dans le dos qu'autre chose.

-« Hn ce n'est pas possible… »

-« Mais si, et ça ne peut pas être quelqu'un d'autre, je ne couche qu'avec toi ! »

Heero fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre. Pour Quatre le "je ne couche qu'avec toi" était une sorte de déclaration d'amour... Enfin ce qui y ressemblait le plus...

-« … quand même tu n'es pas fait pour porter un enfant… et ce n'est pas moi qui te pénètre… » Dit Heero en fronçant les sourcils.

-« C'est grâce à la fellation… »

-« Même si on laisse le fait que tu sois un homme, c'est impossible, je croyais que le… que ça devait passer par le bas… pas par la bouche » Réplique Heero assez perplexe.

-« On s'en fout ! le principal c'est que j'attende ton enfant… »

-« … »

Heero le sentait mal… …il avait bien raison !

**_1&2&1_**

Peu de temps après la guerre était finie.

Enfin.

Heero était heureux leur enfant à lui et Quatre naîtrait dans un climat calme et serein… Quatre s'arrondissait de plus en plus il avait un beau petit ventre tout rond. Par contre, niveau caractère le blond déjà difficile et égocentrique était de plus en plus irritable et centré sur lui, déjà que c'était pas la joie avant... « Les hormones » qu'il disait soutenu par Sally qui en temps que femme et médecin savait de quoi elle parlait…

Heero aurait aimé prendre soin de son 'petit ami' mais celui ci refusant d'être touché… Heureusement il avait toujours ses amis, Wufei, Trowa et Duo… Duo qui cherchait toujours à lui changer les idées quand cela ne va pas à cause de Quatre qui passait son temps à l'envoyer sur les roses. Duo qui avait toujours été là… …Sauf quand Quatre était revenu leur annoncer qu'il attendait un enfant mais c'était compréhensible.

Il se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir insisté auprès de Quatre à la fin de la guerre pour qu'ils habitent tous ensembles du moins dans un premier temps. Qui l'aurait cru ? Certainement pas Heero lui-même à une certaine époque.

Chacun pouvait vivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours grâce à l'argent volé à OZ pendant la guerre, et Quatre encore plus grâce à l'argent de la société familiale reprise par 3 de ses sœurs. Mais Duo et Trowa avait accepté de suite suivis de près par Wufei.

**_1&2&1_**

Quelques mois plus tard Quatre accouchait.

Tout se passait bien le bébé allait bientôt naître. Heero avait accompagné Quatre. Et là il attendait. Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup la situation, la conception du bébé étant un immense mystère. Mais Quatre voulait garder l'enfant, lui-même aimant les enfants et celui ci étant en parfaite santé d'après Sally, ce dont on aurait pu douter au vu de sa naissance... mystérieuse ; cela lui allait il élèverait le bout de chou.

Puis on entendit des cris : le bébé était né.

C'était un petit garçon de 3kg100 pour 51cm, le portrait de quatre sauf que ses cheveux étaient roux, très roux…

Quatre étant endormi, c'est à Heero qu'on remit l'enfant...

Son enfant...

**_1&2&1_**

Deux jours plus tard…

Quatre était dans son immense maison n'ayant pas tenu à rester à l'hôpital. Il était dans leur chambre à Heero et lui le bébé dormant dans un berceau à ses côtés.

Ce qu'il pouvait 'aimer' cet enfant, il allait lui servir et ce pendant des années ! Heero serait obligé de rester avec lui quoi qu'il advienne sinon hop plus de gosse ! Quatre savait que Heero était heureux d'avoir cet enfant… Il comptait bien s'en servir de cette faiblesse.

Tss, il se demandait encore comment il avait pu être avec Trowa, cet abruti… Heero était trop naïf pour se faire embobiner par un tel énergumène. La preuve quand il avait vu le bébé Trowa avait dit au vu de ses cheveux : « oh un quatre roux est né ! » ce qui avait été compris par les autres par « oh un Quatrounet ! »

Merci on avait vu… en plus le gosse avait fait un grand sourire à ces mots idiots…

Résultat des courses : Trowa avait proposé d'appeler le petit ainsi tss…

Lui dormant à moitié n'avait pu réagir aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait voulu : résultat son enfant à lui et Heero portait le nom plus que douteux de Quatrounet… Enfin Heero n'avait rien dit cela devait lui convenir… lui aurait bien appelé l'enfant « Kouki » (gloire) ou bien Kikou ou Sankoukai des vrais noms ça !

Mais non c'était nigaud qui avait choisi…

Enfin…. On toqua à la porte.

-« Entrez ! »

-« C'est Heero »

-« Oh rentre mon chéri ! Tu viens voir notre merveilleux fils ??? »

-« Hum… Il est très mignon » dit Heero avec de l'affection dans la voix… « Et toi ça va ? Encore fatigué ? »

Quatre lui fit un sourire resplendissant de bonheur… et de malveillance : son plan fonctionnait !

-« Je serais sans doute debout dans 2 jours Heero chéri soit sans crainte je vais bien »

-« Hn »

Quatrounet se mit à pleurer Quatre fronça les sourcils.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il a encore ? »

-« Hn il doit avoir faim tu sais »

Quatre leva les yeux au ciel.

-« C'est pas possible ça mange tout le temps ces choses là ! »

-« Hn » Fit Heero avec un regard désapprobateur pour Quatre… « Je m'en occupe, je vais lui donner à manger repose-toi. »

-« Merci mon chéri ! »

-« Hn »

Heero descendit avec l'enfant hurlant dans les bras. Il lui caressa le dos doucement en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, y prépara un biberon et entreprit de nourrir son fils avec douceur et amour. Il était papa… cela lui mettait du baume au cœur… l'idée qu'un petit être ait besoin de vous pour tout… et qui vous souriait de cette manière, et avec ce regard… Non Heero ne comprenait pas la réaction de Quatre.

Il ferait attention il ne fallait pas que Quatre devienne néfaste pour leur fils. Non son fils à lui. Lui seul s'en occupait.

**_1&2&1_**

Un mois plus tard 

Le bébé grandissait bien mais pas grâce à Quatre que le petit agaçait prodigieusement au moindre pleur… même Wufei et Trowa trouvaient l'enfant adorable…

Le bébé tout roux a la base -roux au point que Trowa disait à la moindre occasion : « Quatrounet pourrait être mon fils avec les cheveux… »- repassait peu à peu au blond. Quatre trouva que cela faisait rassembler l'enfant beaucoup trop à lui : il décida de lui teindre les cheveux en roux : il fallait que l'enfant ait quelque chose de Heero, Heero n'était pas roux mais lui non plus et n'avait personne de roux dans sa famille cela venait donc forcément de Heero.

C'était là la logique implacable de Quatre...

Heero ne semblait s'apercevoir de rien, tant mieux de toute façon même s'il trouvait la bouteille il pourrait dire qu'elle est à Trowa… Trowa se teignant les cheveux, il riait à la scène ! Mais savait que sa couleur était naturelle… Dommage.

Heero s'occupait toujours avec autant de plaisir de son petit garçon il regrettait seulement que Quatre n'accepte de ne s'occuper que du bain pour une raison qu'il ignorait… Enfin l'enfant avait un contact avec sa 'maman' cela lui suffisait… Et puis Duo l'aidait bien. L'américain ne loupait pas une occasion d'aider Heero. Il adorait les enfants depuis toujours alors un petit bébé… Il était gaga devant sans bêtifier à la manière de Trowa… Cela réchauffait le cœur du métissé japonais, Quatrounet avait un oncle dévoué

**_1&2&1_**

1 an plus tard….

Quatre baignait son fils. Ses cheveux devenaient de plus en plus blonds ; « Une horreur » se dit-il en serrant les lèvres… tant pis… marre de lui teindre les cheveux au gosse ! Et puis ses yeux avaient foncé ressemblant beaucoup à ceux de Heero. Donc ça irait.

Le petit se laissait faire sans rien dire, il n'aimait pas le monsieur qui le lavait, il était méchant avec lui, des fois quand il lui lavait la tête il avait un sourire sadique et ricanait, il n'était pas comme son papa...

Une fois sorti du bain, Quatre habilla l'enfant qui une fois prêt finit dans les bras de son père.

-« Tiens il est prêt tu peux le sortir » Dit Quatre d'une voix froide.

-« Hn »

Heero n'appréciait pas du tout le ton employé par Quatre pour parler de son enfant tout de même on aurait dit qu'il parlait d'un chien !

Le japonais cajola un peu son petit Quatrou puis lui demanda :

-« Ca va ? »

-« Vi papa »

Le petit garçon se resserra contre son père. Il était en avance sur son age, il avait parlé vers 8 mois et commençait à marcher depuis un petit mois, mais il aimait toujours beaucoup être dans les bras de son père ou de « D'o » comme il disait, Duo n'étant pas des plus faciles à prononcer.

Le natté n'avait cessé de s'occuper du petit garçon qu'il adorait et à qui il avait parlé en continu comme à son père pendant la guerre, obtenant beaucoup plus de résultats avec lui que Heero d'ailleurs. Il l'avait rapidement mis en contact avec un langage structuré autre que les « gatooo » de Trowa ou les silences supérieurs de Quatre et ceux calmes de Wufei qui lui ne voyait pas bien l'intérêt de parler à un enfant ainsi de par son éducation… Ce qui avait conduit Quatrou a avoir envie de répondre à « D'o », son tout premier mot.

-« Duo ! On va se promener avec Quatrou tu veux venir ? »

-« Oh ! Oui bien sûr ! » Dit le châtain avec joie alors qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce voisine.

Pendant que le natté enfilait une veste Heero prépara la poussette, et y assis son fils.

-« Papa veux marcher »

-« Pas tout de suite Quatrou une fois au square. »

Le petit garçon bouda un peu mais se laissa faire.

Une fois sortis, Duo demanda à Heero

-« Dis, tu ne trouves pas que ses cheveux blondissent ? Il était bien roux avant maintenant beaucoup moins…. Mais c'est surtout au niveau des racines… »

-« Hn c'est vrai , j'avais trouvé qu'il avait blondit un peu au début, mais rapidement il était repassé au roux… »

-« Tu penses qu'on lui teignait les cheveux ? » Dit Duo en rigolant

-« Ca ne m'étonnerai même pas… » Dit Heero pour lui-même dans sa barbe inexistante.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Rien… »

Heero pensait qu'il devrait avoir une petite discussion avec Quatre bientôt sur le comment on s'occupe d'un enfant….

**_1&2&1_**

Une semaine plus tard

Il n'avait pas abordé directement le sujet avec Quatre mais il lui avait dit que lui ou Duo s'occuperait du bain dorénavant

-« Comme tu veux » Avait dit le blond avec un sourire crispé….

Hn. Lors de leur sortie au square la semaine précédente, une maman les avaient pris pour un couple Duo et lui…. Il revoyait bien la scène….

_Lui était assis sur un banc, Quatrou en dehors de sa poussette et Duo, de dos, l'aidait à marcher et à se relever le cas échéant une dame avec un landau l'avait alors abordé : _

_-« Il est à vous ce joli petit garçon ? » _

_-« Hn, oui… » _

_-« Il est très mignon, j'aimerai en avoir un comme ça je n'ai que des filles… » Dit la dame avec un gentil sourire « C'est votre premier à vous et votre femme ? » _

_-« Oui » avait dit Heero en rougissant légèrement au souvenir de la naissance… inespérée de Quatrou… _

_-« Vous verrez ça grandit à une vitesse quand on est bien et heureux… c'est ma deuxième qui est dans le landau ma grande à 5 ans j'ai l'impression que c'était encore hier qu'elle faisait ses premiers pas… il ressemble beaucoup à votre femme » _

_-« Pardon ? » _

_-« La dame à côté de lui n'est pas votre femme ? Pourtant j'aurais cru vous allez très bien ensemble. » _

_A ce moment là Duo revint vers Heero Quatrou dans les bras. _

_-« Pouf suffit pour aujourd'hui t'es extenué bout de chou, bonjour madame » Dit Duo avec un sourire. _

_-« Heu bonjour » puis elle rit « Excusez-moi de ma méprise, je n'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez un homme… ahahah je demandais à votre ami si vous étiez sa femme excusez-moi… j'avais compris que vous n'étiez pas ensemble, il démentait votre sexe, ah, vous faites un très beau couple… »_

_-« Heu nous… » _

_-« Ne vous en faites pas je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels surtout que votre petit garçon semble heureux comme tout c'est juste qu'avec vos cheveux… » Avait-elle dit à Duo_

Ils avaient tous deux rougi, puis la femme leur avait dit au revoir et ils avaient continué leur promenade…. Quatrou n'avait rien dit pour lui, Heero était son papa et Duo faisait très bien office de maman, bien plus que Quatre, alors que eux deux soient ensemble…. Heero arrêta le fil de ses pensées : il était en train de s'imaginer plus qu'ami avec Duo, n'importe quoi et pourquoi pas avec Une aussi ? Non il était avec Quatre….

Le métis se trouvait perturbé en ce moment….

Et n'empêche que maintenant Heero se demandait où était le bien être de Quatrou et une petite voix lui disait loin, très loin de Quatre…. De sa mère biologique mais tellement loin de ce qu'était une maman….

C'était décidé il partait dans la semaine.

**_1&2&1_**

Le lendemain, dans la salle de bain il trouva une bouteille de shampoing colorant roux… Heero fronça les sourcils Quatre n'aurait pas….

Il alla dans leur chambre.

-« Quoi ?! Je dors encore mouaaa ! Il est 8h ? Ca va pas Heero chéri ? »

-« Quatre c'est quoi ça ? » Dit Heero en allumant la lumière.

-« Hein ? Du shampoing c'est marqué dessus 'ro chéri veux dormir alors éteins-moi ça et va t'en je te prie. » Dit-il d'un ton sec et zut fallait qu'Heero tombe sur cette foutue bouteille…

-« Tu t'en servais sur Quatrou n'est ce pas ? »

-« Mais non ! T'as pas fini ton interrogatoire ?! »

-« C'est plus possible Quatre » Dit Heero en secouant la tête, désolé.

-« Mais t'as quoi à la fin !! »

-« Tu teins les cheveux de ton fils alors que ce n'est qu'un bébé, tu ne t'occupes pas de lui, tu es mauvais pour son développement et tu en as déjà trop fait. C'est décidé je pars avec lui et je romps avec toi par la même occasion, je ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un qui traite ainsi son, non, MON enfant. C'est plutôt Duo qui fait office de parent. » dit Heero avec dureté

-« Et puis quoi encore ! Me suis pas porté ce mouflet pour que tu me quittes ! Encore plus avec ce baka d'américain qui te manipule grâce à de ce foutu gosse ! Tu n'as pas le droit de partir, tu m'entends ! PAS LE DROIT ! »

Et Quatre se leva d'un coup et abattit son poing sur la mâchoire d'Heero le faisant chanceler, il le saisit par le bras.

-« TU M'APPARTIENS ! TU N'AS AUCUN DROIT SUR CE GOSSE IL EST A MOI ! TU ME REPARLES DE PARTIR ? JE LE DESCENDS T'AS COMPRIS JE LE DESCENDS !!! TA VIE J'EN FAIS UN ENFER !!! »

Heero attrapa Quatre par le poignet et tenta de lui faire lâcher sa prise sur son bras, mais Quatre était comme en zéro système : rien à faire, il essayait de faire lâcher Heero tout en continuant à crier une bordée de menaces et surtout qu'il tuerait Quatrounet si Heero partait.

Wufei et Duo accoururent aux cris hystériques de Quatre. Ils réagirent au quart de tour et finirent par le maîtriser. Wufei à l'aide de ses connaissances des points vitaux appuya à un endroit précis de sa nuque et Quatre tomba dans les pommes.

-« Il faut l'attacher » Dit Wufei « Puis on l'emmènera voir Sally, il a besoin d'être soigné… »

-« …Hn… »

-« Attends 'ro je vais chercher du coton et du désinfectant » Dit Duo en effet sa lèvre saignait à cause du coup de poings.

-« Ca ira Yuy ? »

-« Hn… Comment ai-je pu être avec ce malade pendant tant de temps ?… »

-« C'est un manipulateur de première Yuy… » Répondit Wufei en serrant les nœuds des liens de Quatre faits avec le drap du lit « Je vais voir ton fils il a dû être réveillé par les cris »

Duo rejoignit Heero à ce moment là.

Un Heero pas au meilleur de sa forme…

Duo mit du désinfectant sur un coton et commença à soigner la lèvre de Heero.

-« Ca va aller ? »

-« … »

-« Tu peux me parler tu sais on est… amis. »

-« …Je… J'ai toujours espéré au fond de moi que Quatre aime cet enfant… Mais dès le départ s'il le voulait c'était pour avoir un moyen de pression sur moi… j'ai été aveugle mais à un point… Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'étais avec un tel hom… non…il est inhumain… »

-« Il te voulait tu sais… Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour t'avoir… Il est malade Quatre, il ne faut pas l'oublier, tu as vu son comportement…Et le principal c'est que tu ne sois plus sous son joug et que Quatrou ne craigne plus rien… »

-« Merci… »

-« De rien » Dit Duo avec un léger sourire qui disparut rapidement.

-« Qu'y a t il ? »

-« Rien… Ce n'est rien… »

-« Duo… Pourquoi tu as été autant là pour m'aider avec Quatrou ? Pourquoi tu fais autant pour nous deux ? Quatre a raison que cherches-tu ?… »

-« Je… Je t'aime Heero… » Dit doucement Duo…. « Depuis que je t'ai vu la première fois… Il y avait quelque chose qui émanait de toi et je…. Je suis tombé amoureux… quand Trowa puis Quatre ont réussi à être avec toi ça m'a fait mal, j'ai été jaloux bien sûr, mais j'étais heureux pour vu que tu le sois, ton sourire c'est ça qui m'importe… Mais avec Quatre ça n'allait pas… Je voyais que tu n'allais pas très bien que tu avais envie de le quitter même si c'était peut être inconsciemment tu le savais mauvais pour toi. Puis il y a eu Quatrou le moyen de pression idéal pour Quatre, mais ça nous ne le savions pas… J'étais tellement heureux que tu me laisses m'occuper de ton fils unique, de la preuve de confiance que c'était…. J'aime les enfants mais m'occuper du tien c'est m'occuper un peu de toi quelque part… »

Heero avait écouté le monologue de Duo avec attention… Comme ça Duo l'aimait ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir…. Beaucoup plus que pour Quatre ou Trowa bizarrement…. Mais d'un autre côté Duo essayait peut être de profiter de lui aussi, Duo était sorti avec Trowa peu après leur rupture, avait-il profité de la faiblesse du roux pour le manipuler ?… Quatre avait peut être raison… Il se rendait compte qu'il avait trop fait confiance à Quatre, beaucoup trop. Et maintenant ça faisait mal… Il n'avait pas envie de recommencer une nouvelle fois le même schéma... Il ne pensait pas que Duo soit comme ça… Il voulait y croire, en tout cas c'est pour ça qu'il demanda :

-« Pourquoi être sorti avec Trowa si tu m'aimes moi ? »

Duo rougit légèrement.

-« On se sentait seuls tous les deux à être amoureux de toi sans réponse de ta part, tu étais avec Quatre... Alors on s'est consolé mutuellement... tu peux demander à Trowa si tu veux... Mais on a rompu assez rapidement, à deux, Trowa peut paraître con mais il n'est pas totalement bouché au contraire c'est quelqu'un de gentil et sensible... C'est pour ça qu'on a arrêté, par respect pour l'autre. Coucher ensemble n'était pas la solution... On couchait ensemble mais chacun de notre côté on imaginait que l'autre était toi... Tu connais le reste de l'histoire, il a rompu rapidement… »

Heero hocha la tête. Oui ils étaient tous au courant de la rupture rapide et assez mystérieuse jusqu'alors de Duo et Trowa, à part les deux concernés, personne ne savait ce qu'il c'était passé.

-« Duo je… Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens pour toi…. Mais j'ai très envie de partir de cette maison et de vivre avec Quatrou et toi… C'est ton enfant autant que le mien…Je t'aime d'amitié mais je ne sais pas pour le plus, bien que… »

-« Que ? » Demanda Duo légèrement inquiet.

-« Ca ne m'a pas du tout déplut que la dame du square croit que nous étions un couple » Dit-il en rougissant « Je ne te promet rien surtout du côté… sexuel » il baissa le regard, trop de mauvaises expériences… Quatre n'était pas le plus doux et le plus compréhensif des amants. « Mais j'ai très envie d'essayer d'être plus qu'ami avec toi » Il le regarda dans les yeux en lui disant ces dernières paroles.

Duo sourit, un sourire heureux, vraiment heureux.

-« On va rejoindre le bout de chou avant que Wufei ne sorte de ses gonds ? »

-« Il est adorable… »

-« Mais oui » dit Duo avec un clin d'œil « mais compte sur moi pour lui apprendre à faire enrager Wuffy »

Heero sourit, un sourire heureux bien qu'un peu timide également…

Une fois nos deux tourtereaux dans le salon Wufei leur 'rendit' leur enfant qui dormait profondément dans ses bras.

-« Il dormait toujours mais s'est accroché à moi dans son sommeil. »

-« Donne-le-moi, je vais aller le recoucher dans sa chambre » Dit Duo

-« Et moi je vais conduire Winner dans l'hôpital où Sally travaille. » Dit le chinois.

-« Sally hein ? » Remarqua le natté.

Mais il fut coupé par le français qui rentrait avec les courses pour le repas du midi.

-« Barton un couvert de moins, Winner ne mange pas avec nous ce midi, ni les autres midis d'ailleurs. »

-« Il est parti ? » Demanda Trowa

-« Il va partir » Corrigea Heero

-« Ah…. Quatre roux n'est pas là ?? » **(1)**

-« Trowa, je l'ai dans les bras… » Dit Duo

Trowa fronça son sourcil visible.

-« Non Quatrounet est roux le garçon est blond… »

-« Et c'est Quatrounet » dit Heero avec patience Trowa était un peu lent parfois.

-« Vous lui teignez les cheveux ? »

-« C'était avant qu'ils étaient teints »

Trowa baissa la tête… Intrigué Wufei lui demanda :

-« Qu'y a-t-il Barton ? »

-« Quatrounet n'a jamais eu mes cheveux… » Réalisa Trowa.

Duo rit doucement ne voulant pas réveiller l'enfant, Heero eu un léger sourire alors que Wufei s'empressait de quitter la pièce pour ne pas les imiter….

**_1&2&1_**

3 mois plus tard

Heero et Duo avaient emménagé ensembles ils louaient un F4.

Ils étaient tous les trois très heureux avec Quatrounet renommé Quatrou, moins ridicule Trowa avait raison sur ce point là. Le petit garçon ressemblait de plus en plus à Heero il avait toujours la peau pâle et les cheveux blonds de l'arabe, mais avaient maintenant les yeux de son père ainsi que la forme du visage… Il possédait aussi la gentillesse du brun.

Pendant ces 3 mois Heero et Duo s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés mais n'avaient pas franchit le pas sexuellement, ne dormant même pas dans la même chambre au début cela avait changé peu à peu. Heero avait raconté à Duo pour l'entraînement de J qu'il avait subit enfant, puis Quatre. Le natté avait très bien compris et n'avait jamais forcé le japonais à rien, ils se contentaient de ce que le brun voulait bien lui donner, c'est à dire des câlins chastes, et c'était déjà énorme pour lui qui l'avait vu pendant plus d'un an avec d'autres que lui.

Quatre avait été interné dans un petit hôpital psychiatrique, le jeune homme avait des troubles assez graves : menacer de mort une personne comme il l'avait fait n'était pas rien…

Quand il avait recommencé à l'hôpital où travaillait Sally, tout le monde cru Wufei sur parole : le jeune homme était dangereux.

**_1&2&1_**

Quatrou a maintenant 3 ans il vit avec ses deux papas très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Duo avait décidé d'un commun accord de rester chez eux et de s'occuper de leur fils. Heero avait lui passé des diplômes pour être informaticien, diplôme qu'il avait eu haut la main. Il était engagé dans une grande société, bien que n'ayant pas besoin de travailler le japonais en ressentait le besoin, vivre d'argent volé toute sa vie n'était pas du tout glorieux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être deux pour s'occuper de Quatrou, Quatrou qui rentrerait à l'école dans peu de temps… Duo avait prévu pour sa part d'être actif dans l'école de son fils ou de faire du bénévolat dans une association qui s'occupait d'enfants.

Heero soupira de contentement. Il vivait enfin heureux avec les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, son petit ami et amant ainsi que leur petit garçon plus si petit que ça d'ailleurs…

La dame du square avait raison : quand on était heureux le temps passait trop vite….

**

* * *

OWARI**

* * *

**(1) : **pour Trowa le vrai nom de Quatrounet est Quatre-roux, Quatrounet étant un surnom…. **Autre info :** Si cela lui fait autant plaisir que Quatrou soit roux justement c'est qu'amoureux de Heero, il appréciait le fait que l'enfant de son chéri ait la même couleur de cheveux que lui, voilà c'était la minute psychologie de Trowa dans la fic XD oui il est tordu mon Trowa...

* * *

**« défi » suite du défi 1X4X1 lancé à Bernie ; Quatre tombe enceinte après avoir fait une gâterie à Heero, l'enfant se prénomme Quatrounet car « Quatre roux naît », ses cheveux sont teints en roux pour une raison à définir, Trowa doit dire dans la fic : « Quatre roux n'est pas là ? », le titre doit être : La réponse de la bergère.**


End file.
